1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a multilayer ceramic electronic component, and more particularly, it relates to a method of manufacturing a multilayer ceramic electronic component having internal electrodes, such as a multilayer ceramic capacitor, a multilayer actuator or a multilayer chip coil, for example.
3. Description of the Background Art
In general, a multilayer ceramic electronic component having internal electrodes of palladium and/or silver is formed by burning a binder or the like and thereafter increasing the temperature of a ceramic green sheet laminate in the air or oxygen for firing the same.
In such a conventional firing method, however, structural defects such as delamination and cracking may take place in the sintered body. Particularly when the multilayer ceramic electronic component is prepared from at least tens of green sheets, more particularly 100 or more green sheets, this leads to remarkable occurrence of such delamination and the like. However, it is necessary to stack a large number of green sheets in order to attain large capacitance in a multilayer capacitor, for example.